Leonard Whitesong, Professional Musician
by Luigi64gamer
Summary: Leonard es un musico ambulante que sueña con tocar en Canterlot, en una de sus presentaciones conocera a unas ponys que cambiaran su vida para siempre


**Avisos del autor:**

**¡Hola amigos lectores! Esta ocasión les traigo una historia con un estilo que tal vez a algunos les agrade y a otros no. Saben a mí me gusta casi todo tipo de música y ayer que estuve postrado en cama con viruela cutie me hice la pregunta ¿Cómo sería si entre Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra y Pinkie se interpretaran mis canciones favoritas? (Me da muchísima inspiración al escuchar música y dormir) Por lo que les traigo canciones de Cuca, Caifanes, Pink Floyd, Roger Waters, Carla Morrison y otros grupos y artistas. ¿Cómo será este nuevo proyecto? Sera una simple historia así de fácil.**

**En algunos puntos de la historia pondré esto: (Este momento se puede disfrutar si escuchas X canción) En este punto, si gustas claro, puedes buscar en YouTube o alguna otra página de internet el nombre de la canción y créeme amigo que si usas bien tu imaginación combinada con el ritmo de la canción puedes disfrutar el momento muy bien. Valdrá la pena te lo aseguro**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer episodio de esta historia. Quería escribir antes el quinto episodio de TT pero mis ansias por escribir esta historia me ganaron.**

**Que la disfruten**

Los elementos de la melodía

Capítulo 1: Un tipo de música bastante peculiar

La música… la adoro ¿Ustedes no? Es un éxtasis hermoso escuchar melodías que van directo a tus oídos como cuando bebes un buen vino y sientes el líquido pasar por tu esófago. O cuando despiertas con el sereno de la mañana y sientes el calor de los rayos del sol obligarte a abrir tus ojos lentamente.

Mi nombre es Leonard Whitesong tengo 23 años y actualmente vivo en ponyville pero antes de eso era un trotamundos tocando de bar en bar mis melodías para un grupo de borrachos incultos, yo siempre soñé con estar un día en un gran escenario de Canterlot de hecho me dirigía allí a probar suerte pero antes debía reunir una buena cantidad de bits antes de partir. Después de un par de meses de trabajo dure pude conseguir mi objetivo y pude llegar a Canterlot pero antes de intentar probar suerte decidí hacer una última presentación como un desconocido en un bar cerca de un pueblo llamado Ponyville. A esa presentación la llame "La llamada a la nostalgia"

Tercera persona. Calles del centro de Ponyville

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y hacia frio todos los ponys se dirigían a sus hogares a descansar después de un día de trabajo pero el tranquilo ambiente del atardecer fue interrumpido por una pony rosa que gritaba al viento

Pinkie Pie: ¡Tengo friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooo!

Rarity: Calma querida, ya estamos a punto de llegar a la boutique

Pinkie Pie: (Temblando) Aun así hace mucho frio

Twilight: No por mucho Pinkie (Lanza un rayo de energía al cuerpo de Pinkie y este deja de temblar) ¿Mejor?

Pinkie Pie: Siii Muchisisisisisimo mejor ¡Gracias Twi!

Rarity: Que buen hechizo Twilight ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente?

Twilight: Aumente su calor corporal un poco para que así pudiera dejar de tener frio

Rarity: Bueno querida nos vamos, gracias por la ayuda

Twilight: Recuerda estar en mi casa a las 8

Rarity: Allí estaré

Las ponys se retiraron y el ambiente silencioso volvió a la plaza de Ponyville

Mientras tanto a un par de manzanas

¿?: ¡Vamos Octavia! Lyra y Bon Bon van a ir ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir?

Octavia: (Sale de su habitación con la melena despeinada y una bata azul) Ya te dije Vinyl NO, no puedo ir simplemente mírame estoy toda desarreglada además tengo un dolor de cabeza que estoy segura de que si voy empeorara.

Vinyl: (Se quita las gafas con su magia por un par de segundos para ver a su amiga) Por la apariencia no te preocupes aún faltan 4 horas para el concierto y el dolor de cabeza te lo quito con unas de mis pastillas especiales (Se dirige a la cocina)

Octavia: Bueno parece que no tengo opción

Vinyl: (Desde la cocina) Si no quieres ir no vayas Octy, no me sentiré mal pero te perderás un gran concierto.

Octavia: (Curiosa) ¿Y quién o quiénes tocaran? (Se dirige a la cocina) Si dices que será un gran concierto debe ser alguien grande y famoso

Vinyl: Créeme amiga será la primera vez que escucharas de el pero no la última (le entrega una taza de té a Octavia) Bebe esto es para…

Octavia: (Bebe él te) Lo sé, para la resaca (Le da un último al sorbo al te)…Aun no puedo creer el poder de estas pastillas Vinyl

Vinyl: Soy una DJ ¿Acaso crees que no me dan resacas después de cada presentación? (Le guiña un ojo) Y estas nenas son mi salvación (Se lleva una a la boca)

Octavia: Bueno me arreglo y nos vamos (Se retira a su cuarto)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

El músico Leonard se encontraba afinando sus tres guitarras una era una Les Paul de 1968 en perfectas condiciones otra era una simple guitarra acústica y la tercera era una Fliying V.

Leonard: (Para si mismo) Bien, aquí vamos… el momento que esperábamos si ganas aquí ganaras en todos lados y he ganado casi en todos lados (risa débil) Solo espero que Canterlot no sea como me lo han descrito si no estoy perdido.

En medio de la charla consigo mismo entro una pony gris de melena dorada con los ojos ligeramente desalineados.

Derpy: ¡El señor Leonard Whitesong!

Leonard: Soy yo señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Derpy: Traigo un paquete para usted y le deseo suerte en el escenario estaré presente en el concierto

Leonard: Gracias lindura ¿Quién me trae este paquete?

Derpy: (Sonrojada por el comentario anterior) Twilight me dijo que no le dijera… (Procesando 3, 2, 1) ¡OPS!

Leonard: ¡¿Twilight!? Aun se acuerda de mi esa muchachilla… o debería decir princesa de Equestria (Risa débil) Gracias por el paquete lindura y no te preocupes si veo a Twilight no le diré que me mandaste el paquete

Derpy: ¡Gracias me salvas el cuello! (Se retira)

Leonard: Pero que chica tan… curiosa

Recuerdos de hace unos seis años

Leonard: (Voz seria) Twilight… te-tenemos que hablar

Twilight: (Nerviosa) ¿Si mi amor?

Leonard: Sabes muy bien que esto no puede continuar

Twilight: (Voz quebrada) Pero… pero… si tu… tú me amas.

Leonard: Si Twilight te amo pero… lo nuestro no puede continuar

Twilight: (Llorando) ¿¡POR QUE!? Es porque yo soy una importante dama de Equestria y tú eres un simple…

Leonard: (Llorando pero serio) Un simple músico ambulante… Twilight… no es solo por eso es porque debes de ver la realidad ¡¿Qué clase de futuro crees que pueda esperarnos si seguimos así!? Estas descuidando tus estudios con la Princesa Celestia lo cual está mal, y yo apenas puedo sacar algo para comer, te amo con toda el alma pero esto debe terminar. Por el bien de los dos y de nuestro futuro hijo

Twilight: (Totalmente deshecha) Está bien… tienes razón pero antes

Twilight tomo a Leonard del cabello y le da un beso en los labios un apasionado y triste beso de despedida, un beso con el que decía Adiós.

Fin de los recuerdos

Leonard: ¿Qué? (se limpia una lagrima) No Leonard ¡No! No te pongas sentimental vamos a preparar esa garganta. Pero antes veamos el regalo de Twilight.

Leonard abrió el regalo para notar una guitarra acústica de color morado con unas estrellas blancas, en la parte trasera de la guitarra noto que estaban escritas las iniciales de Twilight escritas en ella, las cuerdas al tocarlas soltaban un polvo morado y brilloso

Leonard: ¿Me pregunto cómo la habrá hecho? (Toca un par de notas para notar que las estrellas también brillaban a la hora de tocar la guitarra) Bien… ¡Hora del show!

Mientras tanto con Vinyl y Octavia

Vinyl: ¡Octavia vamos tarde! (Se saca las gafas para ver la hora) Ay no…espero que ya me salga el hechizo de teletransportacion si no…

Octavia: (Bajando las escaleras) No será necesario Vinyl estoy lista vámonos.

Octavia bajo con su atuendo normal con su moño arreglado y brilloso.

Vinyl: Pues prepárate para correr que ya vamos tarde

Las dos ponys salieron de su hogar a toda velocidad al pasar por la biblioteca noto que alguien las saludaba, era Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: ¡Hola! ¿Van al concierto del bar Herradura de oro?

Las dos ponys pararon de correr y regresaron con la Alicornio

Vinyl: ¡Hola Twi! Vamos al concierto de Whitesong pero ya vamos tarde

Octavia: Que tal princesa Twilight, Vinyl y yo nos dirigíamos a la Herradura de oro pero vamos tarde ¿Usted también va ir?

Twilight: Si, si gustan podemos irnos juntas, nosotras iremos en carruaje si gustan las puedo llevar… si tan solo cierta pony no se tardara tanto en arreglarse

Rarity: (Saliendo de la biblioteca con sus típicos vestidos hermosos) Oh, vamos Twilight no es tan tarde además… oh hola Octavia, Vinyl. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Twilight: ¿Qué dicen?

Octavia: Claro que aceptamos su invitación princesa

Al poco tiempo llego uno de los carruajes de la Princesa Celestia tirado por pegasos de la guardia real

Twilight: (Incomodada por tanta formalidad) Bueno suban chicas.

Para la fortuna de las cuatro ponys llegaron al concierto a tiempo el bar estaba a tope, pero algo no encajaba ¿Por qué Twilight Sparkle, la nueva princesa de Equestria, iría a una presentación de un bar alejado del pueblo?

Twilight: Bueno llegamos chicas. Nos vemos dentro iré a tomar un poco de sidra antes de entrar

Vinyl: Como quieras Twilight gracias por el aventón por cierto.

Octavia: (Susurrándole a Vinyl) ¡Octavia! Un poco más de respeto a la princesa

Vinyl: (Voltea a ver a donde estaba Twilight, pero se ha ido) Bueno… se fue, vámonos aun es tarde

Las dos ponys llegaron al bar, pidieron una mesa para cuatro. Se sentaron a charlar un rato, bebieron un poco de sidra también y al poco rato llegaron Lyra y Bon Bon.

Lyra: (Sudando y agitada) Perdón por llegar tarde

Vinyl: (Sarcástica) Y pensar que nosotras habíamos llegado tarde

Bon Bon: Bueno debíamos arreglarnos ¿Podemos?

Octavia: Claro que sí, tomen asiento.

La charla entre las cuatro ponys era bastante agradable hablaron de anécdotas del pasado del presente y planes para el futuro.

Vinyl: Lyra ¿Y cuándo se van a juntar ustedes dos? (Mirando a Bon Bon)

Bon Bon: (Nerviosa) Emmm… bueno nosotras… hemos estado haciendo planes.

Octavia: Ya déjalas Vinyl, ellas sabrán cómo arreglárselas en su relación.

Lyra: Si Vinyl, además dinos ¿Cuándo van a casarse ustedes dos? (Risa maliciosa)

Octavia: (Extremadamente apenada) ¿Casarnos? Pero… si…

Vinyl: ¡Ya basta con eso! Octy y yo solo somos amigas no hay nada entre nosotras más que una sincera amistad

Bon Bon: Aja, tan sincera que viven juntas

Vinyl: Ya en serio, dejen eso.

El tiempo paso y la conversación se tornó algo incomoda y molesta, para la fortuna de todas la función ya estaba empezando.

La función

(Primera persona Octavia)

Presentador: ¡Yeguas y sementales de Ponyville! ¡El prestigioso bar de La Herradura de Oro tiene el honor de presentar al gran e inigualable…! ¡Leonard Whitesong!.

(Aplausos del público)

La función estaba empezando y al fin podría conocer a ese pony del que tanto me hablo Vinyl y saber el porqué de su insistencia de que escuchara a ese artista. El artista se había presentado al fin él era un Pegaso de piel blanca con una melena café y larga, sus pezuñas eran oscuras y tenía una mirada interesante, debo admitirlo es muy guapo.

La primera canción: Don Goyo

Un pony a cargo de la batería empezó a tocar la batería de una forma activa formando un ritmo bastante atrapante cuando una trompeta interrumpió el ritmo de la batería y empezaron a sonar con armonía, era un ritmo algo agresivo pero me agradaba…

_Encontraron a Don Goyo_

_Estaba muerto en el Arroyo_

_Amarrado con la Cagua_

_Lo encontraron muerto en el agua_

Eso si no me agrado ¿Qué letras son esas que cantaba ese apuesto semental? ¿Y qué clase de instrumento era ese? Era similar a una Arpa pero mucho más grande tenía una cuerdas las cuales al tocarlas lograba hacer una melodía agresiva y fuerte, esta melodía está empezando a disgustarme.

_Que lo mataron por celos eso fue lo que me dijeron eso fue… lo que oí_

_Yo no estaban en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_¡Yo no estaba allí!_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_No lo cargo yo_

Al parecer Vinyl me había tendido una muy buena elaborada broma o de verdad es muy tonta para pensar que me gusta este tipo de música a pesar de tener una melodía que me encanto las letras destruían todo, eran horribles vulgares si este pobre se presenta en Canterlot está perdido…

_La Esposa de Don Goyo_

_Ni siquiera estuvo en el velorio_

_Dicen que se fue con el ojete_

_Ese asesino me dejo con el paquete_

_Que se largó para otro lado dejando todo lo pasado…_

_¡Yo me jodi!_

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_¡Yo no estaba allí!_

Estaba decidida a que este tipo era un vulgar, pero por respeto estaré en el concierto, además no cometeré el error de juzgar un libro por su portada

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_No lo cargo yo… ¡no! ¡NOOOOO!_

A partir de aquí yo ya estaba totalmente disgustada esas letras tan vulgares y ese ritmo tan agresivo… pero algo hizo que cambiara un poco de opinión ese instrumento tan extraño había empezado a producir un sonido bastante agudo y fuerte era como si estuviese gritando era bastante agresivo y me gustaba.

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_Que pregunten, que pregunten_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_Que pregunten, que pregunten_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_¡Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo!_

_¡Que pregunten, que pregunten!_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

La melodía ceso con la trompeta sonando de una manera bastante graciosa en mi opinión, la primera canción del concierto había terminado y ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de música es esta? Nunca había escuchado en un concierto unas letras tan vulgares pero la melodía la salvo. Vinyl me miro y me susurro al oído

Vinyl: (Susurrando) ¿Qué te pareció? A mí me encanto

Octavia: Es… ¿Interesante?

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me va a encantar hacer este trabajo**

**¡Nos vemos en otra historia! Espero sus reviews**

**Canciones utilizadas:**

**Canción: Don Goyo Artista: Cuca Álbum: La invasión de los Blátidos (Si pudiera dejarles links les paso uno pero nope)**


End file.
